Valentine's Day
by SelmiCc
Summary: One Shot; Rosalie set Bella up on a date with her cousin Jasper on Valentine's Day. Though the date doesnt go as planned and Bella end up with someone else.. Who? All human, OOC, normal pairings.


**Hello Readers! =D**

**This is a One Shot for Valentine's Day.**

**As I think you all have figured it out, this is not the real story I said I'll start writing. But it will be up soon, I promise! =D**

**Now, Read and Enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"Bella come on! Please?" Rosalie, my best friend, said while she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Please, I mean it won't hurt you to go! Please, pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

"Rose, I don't want to! I know he is your cousin and I'm sure he is a lovely man, but you know I don't date!" I told her sternly.

Rose and I have been best friends since we were little. We became friends when my parents and I moved here to Forks when I was 5 years old. We met on the play ground, and became friends immediately. And we were inseparable since then. She always used to spend the holidays with us, because her parents always were busy with work. Maybe you haven't heard of the famous 'Hale Company' but yes, Rosalies´ father owns it.

Now eighteen years later, on 14th February –that's right, Valentine's Day- my Rosie is trying to set me up on a date with her cousin Jasper.

"Yes I know you don't, but give him a chance Bella." She did the famous Rosalie-pout.

"Ugh Rose! You are not being fair!" why did she want me to meet him so badly!?

"When am I ever fair Bells?" She smirked. "Sooo… You are going?"

"Ugh!" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Is that a yes!?" She exclaimed

"Ugh yes" I said defeated.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed

"But ONLY because you're my best friend and because you are so damn stubborn about it!"

"Oh my gosh Bella! Thank you! You'll love him, I reassure you!" Rose said, running out from the kitchen to –I'm sure- call Jasper.

Wow, I have a date, on Valentine 's Day! Awesome! But, where are we going? What shall I wear? And most important, how is Jasper? I know, I know, I'm sure you are thinking 'you and Rosalie have been friends over eighteen years! Haven't you met him?' but actually, no I haven't. As I said before, Rosalie's parents were always busy with work on holidays, and that was the only time we met cousins. And that's why I never met any of her cousins, like Jasper for example.

Hmm, I'm sure he is as handsome as Rose. I mean, Rose has long curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a body worth dying for!

I continued boiling the pasta when I heard my cell ringing in my room.

"Rose! Can you just check the pasta while I answer my phone?" I called in to her room

"Sure!" She said, walking out of her room to the kitchen with her phone pressed to her left ear. I mouthed a 'thanks' and went for my phone.

When I got in my room, I went over to my king-sized bed where my phone was and looked at the caller ID. It said '**Alice**'

"Talk to me Pixie!" I said in to the phone, laughing

"Hey who are you calling a pixie?" Alice said on the other end, faking offended.

"Nobody, Alice. What did you want?" I asked still laughing into the phone.

"Pff, you little annoying…" I heard her mutter. "Oh well, back to why I was calling! I was wondering if you had any plans today?" she said excited – normal Alice.

"Well actually –" I started but got cut of by Rosalie

"Bella is that Ali? Give the phone to me!" and she took it from me. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I set the table and took some pasta out in my plate and sat down and started eating.

After five minutes of eating, Rosalie came into the kitchen, putting some pasta in her plate too, and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"So I talked to Alice, and we came to a conclusion. We are all going to the same place as you and Jasper." She said and then took a bite of her food.

"Ehm, when you say 'we are all going'… Who exactly is 'all'?" I said, nervous. I don't want to have people watching me while I'm on a date.

"Me, Alice, Alice's brother Edward, and his best friend Emmut or whatever" she said, dismissing the subject with a wave with her hand. "Anyway, we have to find what you are going to wear! You are going to that Italian restaurant on the other side of the city called 'La Bella'. So we have to find something elegant… What about that dre-"

"Rose, Rose! Breathe! Okay? Slow down! Let us please not think about clothing while we are eating, okay?"

"But Bells! It's only four hours left until we have to be ready!" She said, slightly panicking.

"Take it easy! Don't be like Alice, Rose" I said laughing, thinking about how Alice would be running around like crazy right now, yelling orders for people to do.

"Hey don't compare me to that little pixie!" Rosalie said laughing with me. I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher and said "I'm gonna go and take a shower now" to her.

"Sure, sure. Just don't take to long, you are not the only one who needs to shower you know" she said, pointing at me with her finger, trying to tell me I usually take a long time showering. But could you blame me? I love standing under the hot water.

Me –the mature woman I am- stuck my tongue out at her and went to my room to get my stuff.

**

Fifteen minutes later, I got out from the shower, nice and warm. Right in front of me hanged a wonderful tube-dress. It was dark red and was tight around my chest, and went from tight to fluffly under my breasts. It went a little over my knees and had a bow on the left side. It was beautiful and cute. Perfect for Valentine´s Day! I guessed it was Rosalie who put it out for me, because on the dress it was a little not:

'_Okay, look, here is the perfect dress for tonight. Put it on and come to my room so we can fix your hair and make-up. Your so called 'clothes' are in your room._

_Love Rosalie' _

Oh Rose, what would I do without you… I put the dress on and put my hair up like a turban on top of my head with my towel and went to Rosalies room.

I knocked and heard a "Come in" from the other side of the door. I got in and saw Rose preparing the make-up and the hair products for me on the little table in front of the mirror

"Oh shit…" I muttered under my breath

"Well sit down-" she pointed at the chair by the table and mirror "-and close your eyes. It's make-up/hair time!" She said excited

I went over to the chair and sat down, and closed my eyes. Better get through with it as soon as possible.

**

Not so long after, maybe twenty minutes, I heard Rosalie say she was done and that I could open my eyes, and I did. What I saw wasn't the old, plane me, this was a whole different girl! My eyes were surrounded by dark make-up, I had light pink rouge, and my lips were a lovely color of pink. My hair was down but it wasn't straight as it usually always was, it was in soft curls. Rosalie did a wonderful job!

"Oh my god, Rose! This is amazing!" I said, while lightly touching my face and hair. "Thank you!" I flew up from my seat and hugged her

"Bella Bella! Don't wrinkle the dress!" she said laughing "and you are so welcome!" she smiled

I went to my room and got my purse. I put my cell phone, our key to our apartment and my wallet in it. I was actually excited about this date. It's going to be fun.

I heard a knock on our door and I heard Rose telling me to take the door. I went to the door and where in front of me must be the one and only Jasper Whitlock. He looked exactly like Rosalie! Like they were twins, though Jasper had dirty blonde hair, instead of the unique blonde hair color Rosalie has. He was tall and had the same blue piercing eyes like Rose. He was gorgeous! And there for I found myself stutter.

"Um, h-hello. Y-you have to b-be Jasper, Rosalies c-cousin" I said lamely.

"Yes, and you have to be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said with a cute Texas accent, he took my hand and kissed it.

"C-come on in" I said, and stepped to the side so he could walk in

"Bella? Is that Jasper?" Rosalie called from her room

"No, it's the Easter bunny!" Jasper said laughing

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee JAZZY!" Rose came out running into his arms. They hugged and then Rosalie said "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages! God, I missed you!"

"Rose, I missed you too, but I think Bella here is starting to feel uncomfortable" he said, and he didn't even look at me!

"How did you know?" I asked him stunned

"I'm good at feeling how other people feels, and I'm sure almost everyone would feel that way in this situation. " he smirked. I just nodded and did what I was best at – blush.

"So are we going?" he asked me and then looked at Rose.

"Yes we are, let me just get my purse." she left and then came back with her purse in hand. Jasper opened the door for us, and I locked it. We went to his car and started driving trough the city, to the resturant. Jasper was driving, I was in the passanger seat and Rosalie was in the backseat.

"So… Bella was it right? What do you like to do on your spare time?" Jasper asked while driving.

"Well, I love to read, and cook. I love to hang out with my friends, and I love to write, that's why I'm working as a journalist." I said, thinking about when I was around ten years old, and Rose used to come to my house to ask if I would want to play with her, and I always said that I was either reading or writing.

"Oh that sounds interesting" he said with a smile

"Oh we are here! Jasper park your car over there!" Rosalie said, pointing on a free parking spot. Jasper parked the car, got out, and walked to my side and opened the door for me. I muttered a 'thank you' and got out. Rosalie was already at the door to the resturant, waiting for us. We walked up to her and she said

"Okay, clearly Alice, Edward and that Emmit are already here, so we will walk in and be cool."

"Rose, you do know you already know them right?" I asked her teasingly, Jasper laughed but Rosalie snorted. Wierd…

We walked in, and saw them immediately . How could you not? Alice was on the chair, jumping around trying to make Edward and Emu-e… I give up, I don't know his name, stop joking around. But when Alice saw us she stopped and said "Bella! Rosalie! Over here!"

We walked over and and I think I was about to faint. If I thought Jasper was handsome, then Edward had to be hundred times more handsome! I have never seen him before, only Alice, but Rosalie have, but she never told me he was… hot!

He had bronze messy hair and I wanted to run my fingers through it, over and over again, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen, I have never seen that shade of green before, and he was tall, so if I ever wanted to kiss those kisseble lips of his, I would have to stand on my toes and he would have to lean down. _Woah! Where did that thought come from? _But he did have an amazing body, or so it seem through his white button up shirt.

He stood up and took my tiny hand in his big one to shake it. "Hello, I'm Edward, Alice's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said smiling a crooked smile that immediately became my favorite one. _Wooaah! Bella! You are on a date with Jasper, not Edward!_

"H-hi, I'm Bella. P-pleasure to meet y-you too" I said, blushing

And then I felt two strong arms circling me into a bear hug, and I knew it was that other guy, Edwards friend.

"Can't… Breath…!" was all I got out. Everyone started laughing while he put me down and said

"Oh I'm sorry, but I love to meet new people, and you remind me of my little sister, and I always hug her like that" he said smiling. "I'm Emmett by the way"

"Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Bella" I smiled too, how could you not? Emmett was big, and when I say big, I mean really big! He had a lot of muscled, short brown curly hair, gray eyes (like Alice), and dimples when he smiled. He was cute, even though someone like Jasper or Edward is more my style.

I saw Rose stand by Alice, she was staring at Emmett, her mouth open. Wow, if Rosalie Hale haven't told me that she doesn't believe in 'love at the first sight' stuff, I would have thought she fell in love.

And the same with Alice. Alice's mouth was open too, but she wasn't staring at Emmett, she was staring at Jasper. And this staring thing is staring to be creepy…

Alice walked over to me and dragged me away from the table. "Do you like Jasper" she asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I responded

"I said, do you like Jasper? Would you mind if I stole him from you tonight?"

Wait, what, Alice wants to steel my date? "You want to steel him? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I really like him! He's so cute and charming!" she said dreamy like.

"Eh, yeah I guess that's okay…" It's not like I would ever get together with him or something anyway…

"Eeeee thank you Bella! Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked, walking away

I followed her, when she suddenly turned around and told me "And don't worry, I have the perfect date for you tonight. He is at our table. Bronze hair? You know what guy I'm talking about" she said, winking, and then walking away and took Jaspers hand, dragging him out from here. Guess they will have a good Valentine's Day.

Blushing, I walked over to our table where right now, Edward was sitting with Emmett. "Hey" I said, when I sat down

"Yo girl!" Emmett said, holding out his right hand for a high five.

"Not going to happen Emmett" I said

"Aww come on! You can't leave me hanging! That's so not fair!" he said, still holding his hand up. "You know, every time someone leaves me hanging, it's like a little piece of me dies." He did a sad face, but his hand was still up.

"Aww don't play that game with me! Now it feels like I have to high five it" so I did, I high fived it and he pumped his fists up in the air saying "Boo-yah!"

Edward laughed at him and whispered "I feel sorry for you" I laughed and asked "Where is Rose?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom, should be here whenever" Emmett answered smiling.

Right on queue Rosalie came out from the bathroom to our table saying "Emmett, I'm ready to go" then she spotted me and Edward and said "We are going out, which leaves you two alone. Behave you two!" she winked and walked out with Emmett. I can only guess they will have a good Valentine as Alice and Jasper.

Now this leaves only me and Edward here…

"Sooo… what do you work with?" I asked him to break the silence.

"I work as a doctor here in the city. And I'm a half time piano player" he said smiling "What about you?"

"I'm a journalist" I said

"Oh cool. Do you work for some famous magazine or something?"

"Yes I do actually. But I only write in the book-column. Where I recommend books" I answered him.

"Awesome…"

**

The night continued the same way, I got to know a lot of things about Edward, and he got to know a lot about me. I had a wonderful night but unfortunately the night has to come to an end.

Edward drove me home in his silver Volvo, which I earlier got to know was something he couldn't live without. We drove for thirty minutes and when we got home, he opened the car door for me, and walked me over to our door, his hand on my back the whole way.

When we got to the door he turned us, face to face and told me

"I enjoyed this very much, and I had a great time" with a smile.

"Same, it was a wonderful night, thank you" I told him.

We gazed into each other eyes and we moved closer and closer. Without even knowing about it, we were so close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. And finally I felt his soft and delicious lips on mine, and it was wonderful. The kiss was slow and romantic, it was the best kiss I have ever gotten. We broke apart too soon for my liking. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I usually don't kiss the girl on our first date, but I couldn't stop myself with you" he said

"I'm glad you couldn't" I answered smiling. We stood that way, our foreheads resting on one each other, his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, for I don't know how long, but too soon, we broke apart. We said goodnight, and kissed one more time, and then he was in his car, driving away.

I got up into our apartment and changed into pajamas. And went straight to bed.

I don't know about you guys, but I'll never ever forget about this day. This was my best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! =D**

**And you know what it is now? REVIEW TIME! =D**

**Love yous!**

**Selma xx**


End file.
